marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Prey of the Black Panther
| image = Prey of the Black Panther.jpg | date = November 11, 1995 | sn_num = 7 of 13 | ep_num = 20 of 26 | writer = Glenn Leopold | director = Thomas McLaughlin, Jr. | guest = Keith David (Black Panther) Charles Howerton (Klaw) | prev = To Battle the Living Planet | next = When Calls Galactus }} :For the similarly titled episode see . A mysterious figure known as Black Panther invades the home of Fantastic Four and lures them to the jungles of Africa and tests each one on their own. But the heroes discover a greater threat as the Black Panther struggles for the fate of an entire nation. Story Drums of Africa A Jeep drives through the jungle. It kicks up rocks that disturb a pond. The driver notices that the area is torn up. The other man, holding a rifle, suggests that tales of monsters in the Wakandan jungle were true. The driver stops next to several large holes. He notes that whatever made the tracks was enormous. The other man readies his gun. Just then, the ground shakes and a large shadow passes over them. The two turn and scream, seeing an enormous red gorilla roaring above them. The creature pounds its chest. Elsewhere, two warriors are tracking a boar and reading their spears. They stop when they hear gunshots. The two men have left the Jeep and are firing at the enraged creature. However, their bullets are bouncing back destroying a mirror and their windshield. The hunter notices their bullets ricocheting. The creature grabs a large tree out of the ground and throws it at them. They run to the side as it crashes in front of the Jeep. Nearby, the two warriors are watching the creature storm past them. The two men shy away from the approaching creature when it suddenly disappears in a flash of red. The driver notes how it suddenly vanished. Later, the two African warriors are telling their chieftain about the gorilla. They tell them that the creature was impervious to their spears and has never been seen before. The chieftain stands and disrobes saying that "it begins." He presses a remote and a trap door opens. Out of the hole rises a large panther statue. The leader approaches and activates another button, revealing sophisticated technology in the base. He begins pressing the buttons. At the Four Freedoms Plaza, Johnny Storm is standing at the window looking at the moon. Thing comes up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder. He asks if Johnny is having trouble sleeping. Thing then chugs a gallon of milk, spilling some on him. He offers the boy some, saying that it helps him. Thing then realizes he is thinking of Crystal. Johnny claims to not be able to get her out of his mind. He hopes that Reed can do something to take down the Negative Barrier keeping the Inhumans prisoner, and her away from him. Johnny goes to his bed and lies down. Thing reassures him that Reed will think of something as he always does. Outside, a craft flies to the building, unseen by either of them. In his lab, Thing find Mister Fantastic asleep at a console. He notes that Reed has been "Burning the Midnight Oil" trying to take down the Negative Barrier. Just then, the intruder alarm goes off for the roof top hanger. Thing comments that since it isn't Christmas that probably would not be Santa Claus or his reindeer. He turns off the alarm, pats Mister Fantastic on the back, and lets him sleep so he can get his beauty rest. He chugs the rest of his milk then crushes the contain in his hands. He says that crushing an intruder will be just what he needs. In the hanger, Thing steps in ready to clobber someone, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Just then, a shadow passes over him. He looks up and sees a man in a black cat suit coming down to kick him. Panther Man of the Kongo He stands saying that if the intruder wants to play tag then it is his turn. He tries to punch the figure, who leaps back out of the way. Thing chases him over to the Fantasticar. The figure grabs his arm and throws him across the room into the wall. Thing breaks a device and falls down. An alarm goes off waking Mister Fantastic. He stands seeing a fire alarm for the hanger. On the roof, Thing chases the figure to an aircraft. He leaps after him but the figure jumps out of the way. The figure enters the aircraft and takes off. Thing leaps up and onto the craft. He climbs up to the cockpit but the figure presses a button. Jets activates knocking Thing off. Mister Fantastic stands on the roof watching. When he sees Thing coming, he stretches up and catches him. Mister Fantastic wonders what is going on. Thing apologizes saying he didn't want to wake him. Invisible Woman flies up in the Fantasticar saying that they are already awake. He gets the two into the car saying that they should not let just anyone sneak into their headquarters and get away with it. She moves aside so Thing can sit in the pilot's seat. The car takes off and after the aircraft. The figure's aircraft flies low between the buildings. Thing tells the others to hang on and follows. Mister Fantastic scans the vehicle and realizes it is being powered by Magnetic Waves. Just then the craft disappears in the distance and is noted by Invisible Woman. She then suggests that they get a good night's rest and figure it out in the morning. Mister Fantastic agrees and tells Thing to head home. Thing tries to steer but the car will not redirect. He tells them that they are stuck on that course. Mister Fantastic realizes that the craft locked a highly magnetic tractor beam on them forcing them to follow. Human Torch wonders where they are going. Mister Fantastic does not know, but comments that they will soon enough. The car heads out over the ocean. Thing says how he wants a rematch with the guy. Wakanda Express Some time later, Mister Fantastic is looking at a map noting they are approaching Equatorial Africa. The two aircraft approach the land, passing over a riverboat. He says they are over an unexplored region known only as Wakanda. On the ground, two Wakandans are monitoring the crafts with various instruments. They note that the craft is approaching just as their chieftain said it would. One looking through a camera says that the Black Panther will stalk once more. He looks to the other who activates a device. In the Fantasticar, Thing notes that they are apparently landing and tells them to buckle their seatbelts. Invisible Woman looks down but sees only jungle. The trees part revealing a large technological canopy. It opens for the car then closes behind them. Mister Fantastic is amazed that the fake canopy is hiding a jungle made of steel and wire. The car lands on the ground. The four exit and Mister Fantastic approaches a boulder, noting that it hums like a computer dynamo. Invisible Woman wonders who created the electronic "nightmare." Thing moves apart two "bushes" and finds the craft but with no one inside. A shadow passes over him and he looks up. The figure introduces himself as Black Panther and that they are his prey. Thing tells him he better pray that he doesn't get his hands on him then leaps up. Thing tears the cables above but Black Panther leaps away. He falls down and Invisible Woman catches him. Mister Fantastic reaches up but the Black Panther eludes his outstretched arms. Elsewhere, drummers begin beating their instruments. Villagers rush around. In the mechanical jungle, Black Panther continues leaping around above the Fantastic Four. Mister Fantastic asks why the man is attacking them. Black Panther stands saying that warriors like him have difficulty finding prey. He orders the hunt to begin. The villagers ready their energy weapons and begin firing at the four from all sides. The four are hit but not hurt. Thing laughs it off, until Mister Fantastic tells him that they are Magnetic Anti-Polarity Beams. Suddenly the four are lifted up and fly across the room in different directions. Mister Fantastic explains that they are repelling each other. He slams into machinery, still saying that they will fly away from each other until the effect wears off. Invisible Woman protects herself and she slams into machinery, saying that they are being separated. Human Torch is being bounced around but realizes he can still fly. He lights up and confronts Black Panther. Black Panther taunts his flame powers against his feline agility. Human Torch flies at him but Black Panther leaps above. Human Torch chases him towards a small room. Black Panther dodges the room but Human Torch flies in with the door shutting behind him. Black Panther explains that he knew how Human Torch would react. He designed that trap to be resistant to flames and prevent escape. He activates a button. Inside, a panel opens and air is sucked out putting out his flames. He is then sucked against the wall. Black Panther leaps away promising to go after his sister next. Elsewhere, Invisible Woman is still spinning end over end but slows down. She theorizes that the polarity is weakening the farther she is from the others. She stands and Black Panther agrees with her assumption but warns that they cannot help now. He leaps down at her. The Panther King Black Panther lands but Invisible Woman disappears. He searches around, but Invisible Woman simply evades him and smiles. Black Panther tells her that his sense are just like any jungle cat. Invisible Woman backs up against a generator. Breathing heavily, she hopes the generator will drown out any sound she makes. Black Panther applauds her ingenuity, but claims he can still smell her. He leaps over and grabs her before she can put a force field up. She wonders how he got to her. He claims that he studied their powers. He lifts his hand and sleep gas comes out knocking her out. He claims that by the time she wakes he will have won his greatest victory. He leaps up and swings off a cable. Off on his own, Thing dips his hands into water saying how he must be far from the others. He splashes it on his face, noting that he would never drink this jungle water. Nearby, Black Panther is stalking him. He runs at Thing saying that the devitalizing fluid is enough to sap his strength. He leaps down and knocks Thing over. Thing comes at him but Black Panther runs up and punches his head. He claims to be fighting Thing as an equal. Thing tells "tabby" that he needs a breather and kneels to the ground. Black Panther crouches next to him. Thing suddenly swings his arm knocking him back. He punches Black Panther who recovers and throws punches of his own. Thing then slams his hands on Black Panther's head then punches him back. Black Panther leaps off a wall and kicks Thing down. He punches Thing some more then wraps his arms around his chest. Thing pushes the two back and falls on Black Panther. He knocks Thing to the side, but he grabs Black Panther tossing him. He runs at Black Panther and slams him into a wall. Black Panther reaches up and activates a panel. An arm moves down and sprays Thing with ice. Thing freezes and falls down. Black Panther leaps away saying that his most dangerous foe is next, Mister Fantastic, and then his hunt will be over. Mister Fantastic accepts the challenge surprising the hunter by grabbing him in his massive hand. Mister Fantastic brings Black Panther to him threatening him if his wife is hurt. Black Panther assures him he is safe. He then wiggles out of the hand and leaps forward punching Mister Fantastic. Mister Fantastic watches Black Panther leap onto a device. He reaches over just as the lights go out. Black Panther explains that cats can see in the dark but normal humans cannot. The device then grabs Mister Fantastic's wrists trapping him. The lights go on and Black Panther claims that he will not escape from the titanium shackles. Mister Fantastic explains that while he does not understand the man's motives, Black Panther will learn not to mess with the Fantastic Four. Black Panther stands claiming that the hunt is over and that he is victorious. Just then, Human Torch contradicts him and flies at him. He shoots fire at the shackles melting them, and apologizes for being late as he had to defrost Thing. Black Panther leaps down wondering how this happened, but his punched back by Thing. As he flies through the air, he is caught in a force field by Invisible Woman. She climbs up and her husband asks if she is alright. She reassures him she is fine. Black Panther claims he is their prisoner, but wonders how Human Torch got out. He claims he didn't. Mister Fantastic explains that while Black Panther was hunting the other his wife and friend he was searching for his brother-in-law to free him. Black Panther admits that he overestimated himself and underestimated them. He wonders if he truly has the skills to save his people. Invisible Woman then wonders who he is. He tells her that if she removes the force field he promises not to attack them. He lifts off his mask revealing that he is T'Challa, King of Wakanda, explaining that he does not give his word lightly. Invisible Woman protests but her husband reassures her. Thing realizes he has been clobbering royalty and gives him a thumbs up. Later, the Wakandan village is having a party. Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Invisible Woman are laughing as the children climb all over Thing. Human Torch suggest opening a Wakandan branch of his fan club. Thing puts the kids down and follows the others into a hut. Inside, the group offers the king a toast except for Invisible Woman who berates T'Challa, standing in his outfit without a mask, for making them their prey. Mister Fantastic tries to calm her down but she refuses. T'Challa claims she is correct and that he should explain himself. T'Challa explains that ten years ago, a scientist came to Wakanda. In the past, Wakandan warriors stood before a group of armed men shaking their shields and spears. The men held machine guns and were led a man with a beard, Ulysses Klaw. Klaw, claiming to be the master of sound, demanded their precious rock from King T'Chaka, T'Challa's father. He pointed to the mound, with his helicopter sitting on top. The king refused and ordered them gone. Klaw explained that the world called him mad while he hunted for their precious rock, known as vibranium. He said that it was the only element that could power his Sound Transformer, a device that could turn pure sound into living creatures. T'Chaka once again commanded Klaw and his men to leave. Klaw got angry and pulled out his pistol, claiming that the time for talk was over. A young T'Challa came out of his hut and witnessed the events and is shocked when the gun goes off. The present T'Challa claimed he never forgot that sound. Past T'Challa tried to go to his father but a guard stopped him. He claimed that while the king was slain he would be avenged. The Wakandan warriors attacked the men, charging at them with spears. However, the invaders used the device blasting them back. In the present, T'Challa claims that it converted sound to pure energy. T'Challa hid behind a rock while the men passed. When they left, attacking again, T'Challa stood and ran to his fallen father. He knelt next to him and began to cry. He grabs his father's necklace claiming that he will dedicate his life to avenging his death, and will be as strong as a black panther. Nearby, Klaw ordered his men to drive out the natives as he fired into the air. He desired the vibranium for himself. One of his men put the machine down while they all ran forward with torches. The men lit the huts on fire, a woman and her son escaped and the villagers began fleeing. T'Challa sneaked up behind Klaw and grabbed the device. He raised it swearing vengeance. Klaw turned offering to have the boy join his father. Just then T'Challa fired and the pistol exploded. Klaw clutched his injured hand and turned to run. T'Challa fired several more times but missed his adversary. Present T'Challa claimed that he was not strong enough to control the weapon. If he was Klaw would not have escaped. Nearby, the men ran towards T'Challa but the machine's blast knocked them back. They turned and began running. Klaw ran to his helicopter and closed the door. The helicopter lifted off and Klaw claimed that the natives were savages and he would return for the vibranium. With the invaders gone, T'Challa knelt on the hill dropping the weapon. He looked up lifting his father's necklace. Present T'Challa explains that as the new chief he would have to prepare for Klaw's return. T'Challa goes on to say that he sold off small amounts to gather a fortune so he could attend the finest schools. Years later, an older T'Challa approached a university having graduated. The men there give T'Challa a diploma. T'Challa further explains that he learned advanced physics. Some time later, T'Challa in his Black Panther costume was programming something into a computer. A mechanical tentacle came out and grabbed his wrist. Then a sprayer froze the tentacle. T'Challa broke the tentacle with his hand. Fully dressed, Black Panther leaped around his lab. He knocked down a dummy of Thing. T'Challa claims he was training to test himself against the Fantastic Four. In the present, Thing slams down his goblet wondering why he would fight the Fantastic Four when it was Klaw he wanted. Mister Fantastic claims that T'Challa wanted a challenge to test his skills, and that if he could defeat the four of them he could defeat Klaw. T'Challa points out that Mister Fantastic is both intelligent and wise. Invisible Woman berates him because they all could have been killed. T'Challa agrees saying that he was wrong because revenge blinded him. T'Challa reaches up and pulls two circles off the wall. He hands them to her begging her forgiveness. She claims they are beautiful and puts them on her arms. He claims they are sculpted from the rock. Mister Fantastic reaches over and rubs them noting they are pure vibranium. Just then an alarm goes off. T'Challa pulls a lever and a panel lifts. He looks at the Sensorscope and notices something approaching Wakanda. He feels it is Klaw returning. Outside, two Wakandans are firing a large weapon at another giant red gorilla. They hit it and it explodes, destroying the gun. Human Torch flies above them and fires at the creature. Unaffected, the creature grabs Human Torch and he notes that his flames do nothing. The others approach with Black Panther. Invisible Woman calls out to her brother but he tells her to stay back. He claims he needs to use Nova Heat to stop the Crimson Kong. Mister Fantastic tries to warn him. It is too late. Human Torch explodes in fire engulfing the creature but crying out in pain. Klaw: King of the Beasts Invisible Woman quickly puts up a force field to protect them while the flames burn the area. Black panther congratulates her on her quick thinking. As the smoke clears they see Human Torch lying against the field. She lowers it and Thing catches the boy. Mister Fantastic notes that he will be fine, just knocked out after the shockwave from his nova bounced back against him. Black Panther notes that Klaw claimed to make living creatures out of sound, but that to create a creature like that would require complex machinery. Just then, he leaps forward claiming there is only one place to hide something like that. Mister Fantastic reaches forward and follows saying Klaw is too powerful to face alone. Invisible Woman calls out to him saying to be careful. She comforts her brother who is stirring. Black Panther lands on a rock behind two armed men. They turn and spot him but he knocks them down. Rifle barrels soon appear out of the foliage. Black Panther turns to see when Mister Fantastic reaches down and knocks the two men together then drops down. Black Panther runs into a nearby cave. Soon the cave becomes dark, lit only by a single torch. He rounds a bend and sees Klaw in a chamber filled with equipment. The villain rants to himself that his sonic creatures will soon defeat Wakanda. Black Panther announces is presence by announcing that his father died to stop him and he is willing to also. Klaw takes off his headset laughing. He jests that the prince found him by falling into a trap. He raises his arm, attached with a sonic force glove, and fires it at the hero. Black Panther leaps out of the way onto the ceiling. Klaw keeps firing but Black Panther keeps leaping from one position to the next. He leaps at Klaw and the intruder tries to smash his gun on him. Black Panther grabs it and it fires at the roof. Klaw shoots at the ground knocking Black Panther back. Klaw laughs and activates his machine. A red panther roars then attacks Black Panther. The hero kicks the creation in the head then smacks it with his fists. The panther snarls and leaps at Black Panther who leaps over it. It turns to attack but he grabs the tail and swings around. Black Panther lands in front of the machine and baits the creature to him. It leaps but Black Panther kicks it into the machine destroying it. Klaw sneaks up behind Black Panther and knocks him out. He laughs saying that nothing can stop him. Mister Fantastic speaks up saying he has some sound proofing. Klaw turns to fire and Mister Fantastic stretches up. The blast hits a piece of metal he carries, bouncing back and hitting Klaw. Klaw is knocked back into his own machine. He screams as the machine begins shorting out. Mister Fantastic theorizes that the force glove damaging the machine. He warns that there will soon be a sonic explosion. Black Panther tells him they must be faster. The two turn and run out of the chamber. Soon, the machinery explodes. The two dive into the jungle as it reaches the outside. However, Klaw's force glove soon escapes the machine as he laughs. Later, T'Challa sits on his throne with the Fantastic Four nearby. The village watches. He tells them that his father has finally been avenged thanks to the Fantastic Four. He states that the Black Panther is no longer needed as Klaw is dead. Just then, they hear a loud eagle cry. Klaw reveals that he has been reborn, claiming to be the most powerful being on Earth. T'Challa stands and the Four turn to see Klaw, now clad in red, riding an enormous red eagle. He claims to be living solidified sound and that nothing can stop him. T'Challa puts on his mask. Klaw then fires his glove at the throne, but Black Panther leaps away. Black Panther is knocked down next to Invisible Woman. Human Torch lights up and flies towards the villain. He gets close but Klaw blasts him out of the air. Invisible Woman creates a large bowl for her brother to land in. Thing turns around and grabs a tree out of the ground. Calling him a "sonic sleezeball," Thing throws the tree at the eagle. Klaw blasts it out of the air saying his powers are limitless. He fires at the ground saying he can create monsters at will. The blast hits near Mister Fantastic and Black Panther so that two red elephants appear. They charge the heroes who leap out of the way. The elephants approach a villager who has fallen down. Invisible Woman decloaks and puts up a force field around the two of them. The elephants near but are sucked into her armbands. Mister Fantastic remembers that they are vibranium and asks to borrow one reaching over. He puts one on his wrists. Klaw fires again destroying a hut. Black Panther leaps onto a panther statue taunting Klaw. The villain fires but Mister Fantastic and Black Panther raise their arms revealing the arm bands. They struggle against the blast but are unhurt. Klaw cries out and Mister Fantastic explains that his attacks are useless against pure vibranium since they absorb sonic energy. He is then knocked off the bird. He lands and claims that he will not be defeated. Black Panther appears before him and punches him back so he lands on the vibranium mound. Mister Fantastic leaps down near Black Panther. The two watch as Klaw screams down, growing smaller and smaller, until he disappears. Mister Fantastic explains that the vibranium was absorbing him. With the villain gone, Human Torch jokes about what a blast Klaw was. Invisible Woman approaches her husband saying what a good job they did with her bracelets. Black Panther states he will replace them. He activates a device on his wrist and the panther statue turns. A drawer pops out and Black Panther approaches taking off his mask. He claims that the suit is no longer needed. He puts the mask in and closes the drawer. Thing stops the statue from turning. Invisible Woman approaches explaining that the world is full of dangers and he may be needed again. He raises his arm saying that he will be ready to stalk again. The statue raises and Thing jokes that the pigeons are going to love it. It shines in the sunlight. Quotes "This is a great episode because it introduces the Black Panther. Now, the FF travel to Africa and they discover the Black Panther isn't just a superhero but the noble leader of an entire nation. A nation that's under attack from the villainous Klaw, master of sound. The Fantastic Four, of course, offer to help the Black Panther defeat Klaw. How do they do it? You'll just have to watch the episode to find out." :-' ' introduction "Something tore up this whole area." "Maybe all those stories about monsters in the Wakandan jungle weren't old wives' tales." :-'Driver' and Hunter, first lines of episode "So. At long last. It begins." :-'T'Challa', first line "What's the matter, Junior? Can't sleep? Here, have some milk. Couple o' gallons of 'moonjuice' always does the trick for me. Hmm, it's that Crystal dame, ain't it?" "I don't know, Ben. I can't seem to get her out of my mind." :-'Thing' and Johnny Storm "Don't worry, kid. The big brain will think of something." :-'Thing' "Well, it ain't Christmas so that can't be ol' Saint Nick and his boys on the roof." :-'Thing' "Alright Mister Lucky, it's clobb...What the? No one's here." :-'Thing' "What are ya? A A-W-O-L from the cast of ''Cats?" :-'''Thing' "Not so fast. I ain't said Uncle yet." :-'Thing' "Ben, what's going on?" "Sorry, Stretcho. Didn't wanna wake ya." "Well, we're all awake now, Ben. Well come on. Or is it our new policy to let anyone break into our new headquarters and get away with it?" "He he he. You're a girl after my own heart, Susie." :-'Mister Fantastic', Thing, and Invisible Woman "Incredible. Magnetic waves seem to be powering that craft we're pursuing." "Better make it 'the craft we ''were pursuing, dear." "''Oh." "It's long gone." :-'Mister Fantastic' and Invisible Woman "Now the Black Panther will stalk once more." :-'Wakandan' "At last, the Black Panther's prey has arrived." "Oh yeah, Puss in Boots. Prey? You better start praying I don't catch ya." :-'Black Panther' and Thing "Why are you attacking us?" "It's difficult for a warrior such as I to find challenging prey. And now, let the hunt begin." :-'Mister Fantastic' and Black Panther "You reacted just as I knew you would. In your honor, I designed my trap to be flame proof, and escape proof." :-'Black Panther' "My every sense is as sharp as any jungle cat's. I hear even the softest footfall." "My only chance is to stand stock still, and hope this generator drowns out my breathing." "I applaud your cleverness, Mrs. Richards. But even when a panther cannot hear his victim he can always detect a scent." :-'Black Panther' and Invisible Woman "Your strength has far exceeded my expectations, but I am ever prepared. You will thaw out eventually. But not before I defeat the most dangerous foe of all. Once I have best Reed Richards, the hunt will be ended." "Let's end it right now, Black Panther." "What!?" :-'Black Panther' and Mister Fantastic "I don't understand your motives, Black Panther. But you'll soon learn the hard way that nobody attacks the Fantastic Four." "Empty words. The hunt is over. The Black Panther is victorious!" "Think so, masked man?" "Who said that?" "Here's a little hint, it rhymes with Scorch. Sorry I'm late, brother-in-law. I had to defrost the big orange Thingsicle." :-'Mister Fantastic', Black Panther, and Human Torch "I am your prisoner, Fantastic Four. But how did the Torch manage to..." "Free myself? I couldn't." "While you were hunting Ben and Sue, I was tracking Johnny and freeing him." "I overestimated myself and underestimated my quarry. Perhaps I do not yet have the skill necessary to save my people." "Save your...But who are you?" "Remove your force fields, Mrs. Richards. You have my word that I shall not attack any of you again. And T'Challa, hereditary chief to Wakanda, does not give his word lightly." :-'Black Panther', Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Invisible Woman "Chief? But you mean I've been clobbering ''The Lion King?" :-'''Thing' "So we've gone from prey to honored guests. T'Challa, whatever did you think you'd accomplish by attacking the Fantastic Four!?" "Uh, please, Susan." "No, I..." "Your wife is right. I have much explaining to do." :-'Invisible Woman', Mister Fantastic, and Black Panther "Be gone. This land is ours." "For years, the world called me mad to hunt for what that mound of yours contains. Pure vibranium, the one element necessary to power my sound transformer. Don't you see? With the vibranium I can transform pure sound into any living form I desire. Oh, how the world will grovel before Klaw." "I command you to leave Wakanda. So says T'Chaka, the chieftain." "Then why bother speaking at all!" :-Past T'Chaka and Past Ulysses Klaw "That's when I heard the sound I would remember all my life." :-'T'Challa' "From this moment, father, I live only to avenge this evil deed. I shall be as strong and as fearless as the sacred black panther." :-Past T'Challa "You have slain my father!" "I can arrange for you to join him." :-Past T'Challa and Past Ulysses Klaw "I'll be back. Do you hear me! Do you pathetic savages think you can stop Klaw!? The vibranium will yet be mine!" :-Past Ulysses Klaw "My sonic creations will trample Wakanda to dust. Then, the vibranium will be mine. Totally!" "My father gave his life to stop you, Klaw. And now his son is prepared to do the same!" "You're smart enough to find me, little prince. But too stupid to realize you strolled right into a trap." :-'Ulysses Klaw' and Black Panther "Fool! You cannot stop Klaw." "Hope you don't mind if I use some of your soundproofing." :-'Ulysses Klaw' and Mister Fantastic "This day has my father, T'Chaka, been avenged. Thanks to you, my noble friends, the Black Panther needs stalk no more. Klaw has been..." "Reborn. Reborn as the most powerful being on Earth." :Black Panther and Klaw "You want me Klaw. Here I am." :-'Black Panther' "Klaw will not be defeated so easily." "You wanted all our vibranium, Klaw. Then enjoy it." "No! Noooo...Noooooo..." :-'Klaw', last lines, and Black Panther "You gotta say one thing for that supervillain, he's gave big bang for the buck." :-'Human Torch' "The mantle of Black Panther can now be laid to rest. His mission is done." "T'Challa, the world has many dangers. For your people's sake and the entire world's, a man with your powers can never rest." "So whadda say?" "Then, let the monument of the Black Panther stand tall. The Black Panther's ready to stalk again." "Now you're talkin', Chika." :-'Black Panther', Invisible Woman, and Thing "Man, what a sight. Bet the pigeons are gonna do a little stalkin' of their own on this baby." :-'Thing' on the Black Panther statue Trivia *In his room, Johnny has a model Saturn V rocket, model car (looks like a Chevrolet Corvette (C2)), car trophy, telescope, luggage trunk, chair, and posters of a car, woman, and city. *Thing suggests Black Panther was in Cats, a popular Broadway play featuring people dressed as cats. *AWOL is a military term mean Absent Without Leave, though it is usually said as a word not spelled out. *The opposite of a tractor beam is called a Repulsor Beam, the main weapon of Iron Man. *Thing calls Black Panther Puss in Boots, a fairy tale about a cat who uses trickery and deceit to gain power, wealth, and the hand of a princess. *Thing calls T'Challa The Lion King, a film by The Walt Disney Company. Walt Disney would purchase Marvel Entertainment in 2009. Additionally, the film there is a moment featuring that is a visual reference to the film. *Human Torch calls the giant red gorilla the Crimson Kong, a reference to the 1933 film King Kong about a giant gorilla. *Thing calls T'Challa "Chika," a popular Nigerian name. Goofs *The two warriors tell T'Challa that the gorilla was impervious to their spears, which they never threw. Though they may not have wanted to tell him about the two outsiders, who used their guns, or wanted to make themselves sound braver than they were. *The actual shape of Africa is more like a horse's head. The map also fails to show any other landmass that would be seen including Madagascar, Europe, and Asia. *When Mister Fantastic is flying through the air, there is a space between his body and the glow on just his right side. *Invisible Woman eventually captures Black Panther inside a force field yet did not try this before when he was hunting her alone. *During his first fight with Thing in the mechanical forest, Black Panther's foot appears about three feet long when kicking him. *While his shoulders and back are frozen, Thing's lower arms and legs are still free. He is not completely incapacitated. *When the tables turn on Black Panther, he should have clearly seen Thing in front of him. *Klaw claims only vibranium will power his machine, yet uses it moments later to great effect without any. If it worked he would not need vibranium. *Wakanda has advanced technology, including an entire mechanical forest, yet no simple security devices like cameras. *When Klaw attacks Black Panther, one of the shots of Black Panther bouncing off the walls is repeated and reversed. *Black Panther says he will replace Invisible Woman's vibranium bracelets, but there is no reason to do so as they were undamaged. *T'Challa only takes off the mask and puts it away before closing the secret drawer when he claims the entire uniform is not needed. There is little reason to go through the effort just for the mask when the entire costume will need to go in later. *During the credits, Charles Howerton's last name is spelled How''a''rton. Continuity *Christmas is mentioned. The episode and episode take place during Christmas time. *Black Panther made a cameo appearance in the episode . *Following Black Panther's reveal, Shani and her son Mjnari, from the episode , appear in the Wakandan village. This implies that Wakanda is close to Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania. Mjnari is the godson of Ororo Munroe, who in the comics grew up with T'Challa eventually marrying him becoming the Wakandan queen. *A picture of Black Panther would appear in the episode where he is a former member of the Avengers. He also appeared in the comic book tie-in to that series. Background The first half of the episode is based on [http://marvel.wikia.com/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_52 Fantastic Four #52], which was Black Panther's first appearance. In that comic, Black Panther actually invited the Fantastic Four to Wakanda before battling them. It also showed the Inhumans trying to get out, which would be seen in . The second half is based on #53, which was Klaw's first appearance. This is Black Panther's first notable appearance outside the comics. He made a cameo appearance in the episode , which aired just twenty-one days before, while this is his first speaking appearance. Both Shani and Mjnari also had cameos in the X-Men episode. Mjnari's appearance is the first direct reference to the events of an episode. The episode features Juggernaut coming out of the ocean, referencing the episode as well as a cameo by the team. First aired on November 11th, 1995, the same day as 's , 's , and 's . Cast : This is Keith David's first job with Marvel. David said of the role, "I just wanted to bring the most authenticity to it as I possibly could and the most excitement about it, because I wanted it to flourish and continue." He would go onto play Agent on and , briefly, on . Charles Howerton was married to and actress Linda Gary up until her death, just over a month before the episode aired. Beau Weaver, who regularly voiced Mister Fantastic, voiced T'Chaka. Reaction "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age claimed that the episode was the weakest of the second season. He claimed that the plot holes were too hard to ignore and, outside the visuals, could have been an episode from the first season. He did not like Klaw and thought his origin was bizarre. He felt Black Panther was interesting in concept but handled poorly. He claimed T'Challa was too similar to Batman. He was also confused as to why he would test himself against the superpowered Fantastic Four when Klaw had no powers or fighting skills. "The conclusion is too rushed to be good. The amount of time it takes to defeat Klaw is basically non-existent. As is Black Panthers attempt to give up his mantle. It takes The Thing, like, a sentence to convince him not to give up. The Black Panther seems like an interesting character. Has a great voice in Keith David too. Only this version sucked horribly." The episode has a 7.2 rating on the Internet Movie Database and 8.0 on TV.com. Backdoor Pilot Director and producer Larry Houston intended this to be a backdoor pilot for a Black Panther series he hoped to make. He previously included Black Panther in the episode as part of this plan. Houston wanted to use the episode to launch a Black Panther series. He said, "The more inquiries I made about it becoming a regular series, it'd just keep getting put off and put off." He added, "The promise of doing the first animated Black Panther was one of the reasons I left directing the last year of the ''X-Men series." Houston had wanted to adapt ''Fantastic Four issues 52 and 53 into the series, which became the basis for "Prey of the Black Panther". Houston said of the 2018 live-action film, "I am...so glad to have lived long enough to see the comic book I bought off a spinner rack in 1966, as a child, to now see the Black Panther, and all of my other childhood heroes, on the big movie screen. And done right." David was onboard for a series saying, "I had great hopes at that time that maybe they'll make this a series and I'll get to be in it. One of the things that manifested was that the proverbial 'they' weren't ready for it to be any more than it was. Because the more inquiries I made about it becoming a regular series, it'd just keep getting put off and put off. 'Oh, it's being thought about. It's being thought about'." David said that he is as proud of Black Panther as he is of anything else and has no bad feelings at not getting to play the part regularly. He said, "There's a lot of economics involved. There's a lot of socio-ethnic politics involved. And now with the opening that we've had, it was taken full advantage of, which is a great thing. You can't cry about the past and what didn’t happen. I'm more interested in celebrating what is happening."Why Didn't 'Black Panther' Get a TV Show 20 Years Ago? at The Hollywood Reporter The character would not get an animated series until , which was unrelated to the attempts from this episode. References External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Fantastic Four Episodes